heartless wishes
by jazzypearl
Summary: What would happen if Bella met another golden eyed vampire after her change? WHat if Renessme wasn't born so Bella Was "free"? What if Bella had an affair with Alexander Clarke a new vampire on the cullen scene? what if she larnt to wish for heartless ti?
1. Chapter 1

The softness of his skin was so unbearable. I couldn't help it. The only way I could escape was to end things with Edward. I couldn't lie to him. I couldn't make him hurt! I just wish that night had never happened! I wish Alice had not seen it happen and Edward had never read her thoughts absentmindedly. I wish I had never met the other golden eyed vampire. The one with all his emotions painted across his face. I wish my heart had seen through the fake emotion. I wish I had seen the twat he really was. I wish I would stop wishing for impossible things. I wish.

Chapter 1.

We meet

It all started when I was in the police station waiting for Charlie to finish work. And he strolled in with a cocky look across his stupid face. Of course at the time all I saw was utter beauty. He had ruffled black hair hanging randomly across his face and just reaching his broad shoulders. He was wearing a light blue pull over and beige trousers. But the most noticeable thing I saw was his golden eyes just like my husband Edward's. I don't know what made me do it but I stood, and of course I stumbled and almost fell. But what do you expect? I saw him look over obviously not the bit interested. I bent down to grasp my bag and again almost fell! I don't know why I kept falling. Ever since my change from human to vampire I had been incredibly graceful. He walked slowly over to the counter and started speaking softly to the small temp worker at the desk. I walked over slowly I didn't need to be closer to hear what he was saying but it was a habit I had accumulated since pretending to be normal and human.

" I want to report a case of vandalism." He spoke softly in a voice as soft as silk, and once again he reminded me of my husband Edward Cullen his voice reminded me of velvet.

" what happened sir?" the temp worker said in surprisingly low voice that didn't fit her small and dainty body.

"my house has had names, phrases and also graphic pictures drawn all over one of the walls and my door."

"ok, could you fill out this form and bring it up to the counter when your done please and could I also ask your name?" she replied

"erm, yes my name is Alexander Clarke." He said almost as low as a whisper. As if he were hiding something as if he were ashamed.

_I'm not surprised!_

"ok Mr Clarke, here you go and if you have any problems please ask." She smiled and I could tell she was blushing though at this point I could not see her.

He walked over to one of the hard plastic chairs next to the coffee table, leaflets about vandals, murder and a few Samaritans booklets scattered between the magazines. He started writing in a flowing motion that, again reminded me of Edward! He lifted his head slowly and looked up to me through his dark, thick eyelashes.

"excuse me." He said as he gestured for me to sit next to him, patting the chair whilst once again looking down at the paper in his hand.

"ok?" I said sounding odd and out of place.

I sat slowly and looked at him wishing he would look at me with those amazing eyes.

He whispered so low that I struggled to hear him, " Are you vampire?"

I smiled and laughed under my breath "very observant Mr Clarke"

"well seeing as I can confide in you, species to species, you know. Will you help me find the best place to hunt. I am vegetarian by the way I am assuming by your eyes you too are one?"

"yes once again very observant! And the best place is close to my family's home. I will show you but will you also come to meet my husband's father? He is very interested in other people of our kind" I smiled again hoping he would say yes wishing he would come so I could see him again.

"dang, married!" a thrill went through me as he said that

"well I guess so. I would be interested to meet him too." He smiled slowly making it into a grimace " I can always scrub the shite of my wall! We could go now if you like?"

"well sure of course. I just need to tell my human father to cancel our plans for dinner. I'm sure he wont care!"

"are you sure?" he says still in a whisper

"Yes, yes" I stood and strode over to the desk and made my presence aware to the dainty girl behind the counter.

"Excuse me, would you tell chief swan his daughter will have to cancel there plans a family emergency has come up that she just cannot avoid? Thank you" I smiled and walked away from the desk without giving the girl a chance to say yes.

We walked out into what should have been a cold night but to us just normal. We walked and we chatted and that is how it all began!

Chapter 2 meet the parents

As I drove down the small, quiet and winding roads of Forks. Nothing was said, until about half way there when he said,

"so your married then?"

"yes his name is Edward." I replied trying to sound cool and completely relaxed.

"what is he like?" he inquired

"well he is kinda rich and really friendly, I really hope you like him! And his parents, they are the people I live with not really his parent but that's our story" I smiled realising I had started to babble on.

"I'm sure I will like them and what is your story then?"

" well erm it's very complicated, Carlise and Esme are Edward's parents. Edward has a brother and a sister, Emmett and Alice. Emmett is married to Rosalie and Alice's mate is Jasper and I am Edward's mate. Was that really complicated? Sorry!"

"no I like the way you confuse me it's cute I like it!"

"thank you I guess!"

silence took over our slightly awkward convosation. We drove up the drive towards my confused family. Edwards face was a mixture of emotion, confusion, sadness, and happiness to see me.

Edward this is Alex Clarke he is a vampire he needs us to show him a good safe place to hunt. He is vegetarian too.

As I parked my car Alice skipped over to the car door and opened it before the car had fully stopped.

"why who is this Bells?" she smiled as she held out her hand to help me out of the car, not that I needed help.

"This is, Alex Clarke or would you rather us call you…"

"no Alex is fine! You must be Alice. Bella has told me a lot about you. Your mate is Jasper who must be you," he held his hand out to Jasper who shook his hand firmly. "This must be Carlise and Esme" once again he shook both of their hands, smiling a beautiful soft smile. "you must be Emmett and Rosalie and Edward" he shook Edward's hand without as much of a smile. But still a friendly look on his face. He ran him hands through his hair and smiled widely.

"so I hear you are looking for somewhere to hunt Alex, we will be able to help you in that area we think of our selves as kinda experts." Carlise made small talk smoothly and without fault.

Edward pulled on my arm lightly. I followed him as soon as he touched me. I looked up into his beautiful golden eyes he put his hands around my face cradling my face and staring into my eyes his face full of emotion. Usually I can read his face but the emotion this time it was very, very hard. The only emotion I could read was love; for me. It was then that I reached up on tip toes and kissed him softly and passionately he stood there and kissed me back his hands still cradling my face and at this point I thought he was the only one for me. _Shame it didn't last, real shame._


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Carlise and Alex went off to hunt that night and while they were gone Edward sat me down and asked me a few questions.

"Bella, who is he?" Edward stated bluntly

"Well his name is Alexander Clarke and I met him in the police station, he asked me were the best place to hunt would be so I said I would bring him to meet Carlise because he knew more about this than I."

"you know that is not what I meant" he said slowly in a voice full of exasperation.

"what do you mean Edward I'm not sure I know."

"well what I am saying is why did you bring him here I don't like him and Alice has seen him living with us, and I don't like it he is up to no good!"

" how can you know that Edward?!"

"I just do Bella, please!" he said this with a pleading look across his face.

" I'm sorry Edward but I cannot take my actions back so can we just make this work?"

" by we you mean, can you, don't you?"

I laughed quietly " yes that is what I mean!"

"ok I will try to the best of my ability because I love you and I will try my best to make this work for you!"

"thank you my love" I lent forward and kissed him lightly. He pulled me closer to him and I put both my hands behind his head and ran my fingers through his hair. He placed his hands lightly on my waist, this reminded me of the way he treated me before my change, with a caution all the time I did not like this so I kissed him with more power and force hoping he would take this as a hint and kiss me back the way I knew he could. My wish was not answered so I pulled away and said;

"Edward what is wrong?"

"nothing my love I just, I don't want to, I, I'm sorry lets go upstairs."

I smiled at this remark and stood up after him and looked up into his beautiful amber eyes. He smiled and kneeled down to knock me out of my footing and cradled me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He as good as ran up the stairs and I had a night that was definitely up there as one of the best nights of my life. _No Alex does not count now and definitely not there now, but at the moment…_


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The next morning we heard Alex and Carlise come in from there hunt. I could tell it was not only me that was listening to their convosation;

" so Alex I hope you enjoyed the hunt from what I saw I guessed you did!" Carlise said in his smooth voice

" indeed Carlise you are very observant! I enjoyed it a lot thank you"

I heard some one shuffle into the room then suddenly started to run and I also heard a very heavy pounding onto a hard surface and heavy breaths. Intrigued I ran down the stairs in a flash, a fight breaking out in my mind. I was far from right what I saw when I reach the bottom of the stair case was, Alice pounding her tiny fists against Alex's chest with a look of complete hatred in her eyes! She obviously wasn't trying to hurt him or his head would be rolling towards me if she had. She seemed to be taking her anger out on his chest. I rushed to her side and put my hand on her shoulder, she turned to me and wrapped her dainty arms around my neck and started to weep violently! I pulled her toward the big white couch and gestured to Alex that he should leave the room for a while. When he left I looked down at Alice's quivering head and rested mine onto hers.

" that utter idiot why did he come here? I am going to rip his head off!" Edwards angry voice was loud and harsh not usual I wanted to know what was happening!

"wait Edward what is happening?! Alice?" I shouted before he could leave after Alex before he could get his hands on him. But Edward kept walking.

"Edward! Wait, Alice? Please just tell me! Please!" I begged

"Alice will you tell her or should I? Should I tell her what Alex has done?" Edward said quietly halting at the door way.

I looked down at Alice's still quivering head.

"Alice should I?" Edward asked

Alice nodded her head raising it so I could see the tears trailing down her face.

"wait before you tell me, get Jasper he is hunting she needs him I can tell. Emmett could you get jasper please Alice needs him!" I raised my voice so he could hear me I knew the whole family except Jasper and Esme were standing just out of my view.

"right on it Bells" Emmett said still out of my view.

"so are you going to tell me Edward?" I said again

"yes I guess, Alex is an old… friend of Alice's" he said the word 'friend' in a strained voice.

"your telling it all wrong Edward!" Alice said raising her head slowly "he is no friend of mine he is my enemy! And I hate him and anything he touches!" she said with a look of sadness on her wet face

" Why Alice please I need to know to help!" I said quietly not wanting to startle her.

"he killed her, he killed her, he ate her, he devoured her, I hate him, I hate him ,I want him dead, I hate him so much Bella please make it stop!"

"wait Alice who did he kill? And I will try to make it stop." I said again quietly

I could hear Carlise take an intake of breath worried like everyone else in the room except Edward who already knew.

"he killed her Bella, he killed Minnie!" she whispered then her head flopped down into my lap again.

"who is Minnie Alice, please?" I whispered back but she simply shook her head and started to cry.

" Minnie is her friend, her best friend, she was from the asylum. Before Alice's change" Edward also whispered as if the mere thought was an evil and betrayed thought.

Jasper ran into the room and scooped Alice into his arms within a nanosecond.

"my love I will make it stop, I heard what that monster did to you and I promise I will not rest until he is dead and has repaid his dept. I promise my love, I promise, I promise!" Jasper's words were sad and full of utter truth and passion.

I knew that at that moment I needed to find Alex. I knew he was in danger and I couldn't make him hurt at that moment I knew Alex was special to me. I wanted to save him. I loved him why did he kill me inside why did he lead me on, why is he not dead, why didn't I do it at that moment? I don't know!


End file.
